


Could I Love You Any More?

by HelloitsVehere



Series: One Short ✿ [8]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment (Web Series)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloitsVehere/pseuds/HelloitsVehere
Summary: Ryan tries on something new for Valentine day
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: One Short ✿ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Could I Love You Any More?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softwheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/gifts), [deanwinchesterissaved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchesterissaved/gifts).



> ...oh hi!  
> Happy Valentine Day! (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ❤️ Here's something I made that I really need to practice more-  
> Porn without plot but then there's a plot alright  
> Let just say this is crap

Shane and Ryan are buying some new clothes, you know, the typical thing to do when you’re a ghost hunter and go around dirty places for a living. But Shane is bored. He lost interest in every clothing on the upper body, determined to find three pairs of pants that are suited for his legs and go home. Yet he can’t refuse Bergara’s puppy eyes, wanted to hang around just a bit more to get himself something fun for the next time they go out.

The changing alley is empty, Shane was sitting in one of the comfy chesterfields in front of the booths, looking through his Twitter feed. The lights buzzing above his head.

“Oh c’mon. You’re not helping at all” Ryan replies, walking out of the booth “How does this one look?” he’s in a big sweater, the sleeves eat his arms whole. He presents his front first, the color of snow greets Shane’s vision. It looks fluffy, the fur of a polar bear. Then there’s a ‘Babe’ printed in the middle in impact font, glaring with reflective material.

“Yeah, no” Shane states, ignore how his stomach drops by a small Ryan in big clothing. That must be a size M “Are you buying shirts for yourself or me?”

Ryan smirks, turns around dramatically “Please. Only _I’m_ a babe”

“ _Sure_ ” Shane rests his back against the wall again despite not getting the answer he expected. He’s not going to argue Ryan on the whole ‘5 foot 10 inches’ again. The air conditioner blowing breaths to the back of his neck, suitable for him, but surely makes Ryan shivers.

“You’re bored?” Ryan’s voice slips through the closed door, loud in the clear hall “You can go around if you want. I’ll finish soon”

Shane huffs out a small laugh “Nah, I’m fine here. Besides-” His eyes locked to something downy as the door opens.

“What?” Ryan steps out with a T-shirt printed a palm tree on it’s front, blocking his already narrowed vision “Does this one look good?”

It is actually, the material hugged on to his chest, revealing the lines of his body. Shane can see his nipples- oh no, he’s not going there again. Triggering Ryan’s kinks is not worth it anymore. Or maybe he’s just trying to escape the heat in his bones, imagining touching those sensitive nips from outside the material.

He tears his eyes away from it and observes how the fabric clings to Ryan’s biceps. The pastel color makes him look younger, more youthful.

“Yeah, I like this one”

“Better than the other one?”

“I mean. Whatever suits you. It’s your closet” Shane says, putting his phone in his pocket. As he makes his way over to Ryan, he can see his friend’s body tenses up. Oh?

“Ok, wait a bit. I’ll be done soon” Ryan states, nervously closing the door halfway in, not enough to cut his eyes away from Shane. He doesn’t want to make it seems suspicious.

The taller rests his hand on the side, letting it hang over Ryan’s head, cornering him in like a prey. “What do you have left?” He asks innocently.

“Some- uh. Some pants. But I think we can skip… that”

Shane smirks “Alright Bergara. Spit it out. You’re terrible at this” His laugh caught on the end of the sentence.

“Just- sit down. I’ll be out soon”

Ryan closes the door all the way, but Shane’s leg keeps the entrance open. He squeezes in the small space, all giggling as Ryan let out a yelp. “Dude, what the fuck?”

There was a lounge that fits perfectly at the back of the booth, Ryan’s chosen clothes resting messily on it. He shoves Shane away in the small space, not too roughly, but enough to show his panicking “G-get out, Shane!” Ryan’s body strained, on his tiptoe to block Shane’s vision. 

Oh, he just wanted to see Ryan squirms, but if Ryan is this defensive. There must be something.

“What you got back there?” 

“Nothing! Just get out before someone walks in” Ryan tries to keep his voice cool, but the tremor is there, trembling to his heart “They’ll fucking kick us out!”

“We’re hardly doing anything at all”

“ _Shane_ ”

Shane studies Ryan’s face, red as a tomato. There’s something defensive in those watery eyes and angry eyebrows “Alright, alright. Relax Ry”

The other let out a sigh. Shane takes it as a chance to turn away and take the door knop... only to locks it and push past a caught off guard Ryan. He quickly rummages through the pile of clothes to find the hint of fabric he saw before.

Before Ryan can even tug on his collar, try to draw Shane back from his secret. Shane notices how much dress there are in the back of the chair. From short ones to longer ones, fancy to simplistic. Shades of pastel and dark colors painted behind the regular clothes.

“Ryan?” Shane turns back to Ryan who’s standing with his hand behind his back. Looking so small and shy in the closed space, like he got caught doing something dirty. Shane doesn’t judge him, he just wanted to know why Ryan didn’t say to him.

“Y-yeah?”

“Are these...?”

“Look I-” Ryan looks up to Shane’s questioning eyes. They’re so soft and gentle but pin Ryan down to the spot.

He cut eye contact, lowering down to the floor instead “Ever since that video of you wearing the cheerleader outfit I thought-. You look good in that. You always look good… But I thought I didn’t- That you’d-”

In the middle of Ryan’s panic babbling, Shane narrows the space between them. “Cause you always look hotter than me in every clothing and I want to look good too. F-for you. But I’m scared that you might- you’d be disgust or- I’m just not the type for it” Embarrassment flooding Ryan’s chest, making him hard to breathe.

“Aw, Ry-”

“And I know that I’m not that feminine but- I -I’m not _saying_ that you’re feminine but-”

“Ryan”

“I’m sorry, I’m- It’s just so unfair for you to be so attractive and I’m just- I don’t even _try_ -”

“ _Ryan_ ” Shane steady Ryan with two hands on his biceps. Some part of distress and shame has turned to droplets of tears on the other’s pinkish cheeks.

Shane leans down and kisses them away, his stubble ticklish against Shane’s. All while Ryan’s hiccuping drown down, Shane whispers “Listen, you’re just beautiful the way you are, inside and outside. You don’t have to prove anything to me, you hear? You’re gorgeous. Fucking stunning. Have you even _see_ yourself in that bathing suit? You don’t have to force anything on to yourself. I love you in every way”

They’ve been friends long enough to know what the other’s like and dislike are. But being boyfriends... is a bit different. Shane learned that Ryan’ll only let himself be vulnerable in a relationship that he trusted, when he has finally believed that his partner was the chosen one. After all, he has been though Ryan’s breakups, knowing how much the man scared of falling in love again. Even scarier than the Sallie house. Who can blame him? Knowing the person you count on no longer cared.

They stay like that for a while, Shane’s hand finds it’s way to the younger’s hair. Smoothing the scruffy curls back. Ryan’s voice is tiny as he says “Thank you”

“It’s nothing” Shane keeps petting him “That’s why I’m here, baby”

“Don’t call me baby” Ryan huffs.

Shane takes that a win, stretches himself, raising his hands as his back cracks in the silent place “Ah, God”. Ryan answers with a small giggle.

Ryan chooses the rest of the clothes he wanted and they get home hand in hand.

\-----

Going out with Ryan is something else. It’s different from hanging out between friends, there’s always something blossom more from a simple car ride together. Something pleasant and amusing with every banter.

On Valentine’s day, they put all of their works asides and spend the whole day orbiting around each other. Ryan wears one of the shirts they had the day before. Shane takes Ryan to the small souvenir shop down the street. The lady there was extremely kind and gives them a discount on the decorations for their breather office. It was refreshing, the atmosphere is aesthetically pleasing with the pastel pink walls.

A small coffee shop is near, but they already have coffee since… forever, when they were drowned in making Unsolved and Watcher at the same time. They have cream puffs instead.

Ryan keeps shotting Shane that flirty look in his eyes, dark and lusty as his leg nudges on Shane’s on the other side of the table. He’s famous for his teasing sure, but this is just downright being a brat. He licks off the cream on the puffs, process sucking his fingers while staring at Shane, watching his reactions.

The sexual tension is high, even on their way back. Ryan’s hand sneaks up on Shane’s thigh yet vision settles on the other window. Shane keeps his cool, bites the inside of his cheek. Once they get home, he can do whatever he wants.

Shane slams the door to their apartment shut. Taking off his clothes until he realizes Ryan’s nervous standing.

“I- Uhm,” he takes a small peak at the bathroom. Then, something shifts in the air.

“Ryan?”

He looks up at Shane’s call but his eyes dazed “I got something” he looks down again.

“Ooo, kinky”

“Shut up, Shane” Ryan’s stress reduces a bit, but Shane is not having it. If he’s this nervous then...

“You don’t have to force yourself to do anything that’s-”

“Shane,” Ryan steps forward, holds Shane’s hand in his. Ryan uses both of his to cover one of Shane, the size difference makes his chest bubbling with warmth “It’s ok. It’s just… Wait here ok?”

The truthfulness is his eyes convinced him. Shane let out a breath and give a small peck to Ryan’s forehead.

“No peeking”

"Got it captain"

And he’s off.

Shane takes off his coat, change to his white button-up at home, cause they’re getting busy tonight. He keeps his pants on, despite how it’s too tight from all the teasing already. Shane was close to just turn around, break down the door and fuck the shit out of Ryan until the other opened the door. It was like the air stills around him, waiting for the revelation.

A black and white tuxedo… no, it’s [a dress](https://cdn11.bigcommerce.com/s-ey0c5xi/images/stencil/2048x2048/products/1089/5325/apiyf2v55__90226.1457690264.jpg?c=2&imbypass=on). A tuxedo dress? A tuxedo in a dress form.

Ryan’s blushing, cause of course he is! He’s wearing a lewd costume. But right now, Shane’s attention on him is enough to boil his stomach.

It has a small bow in the middle, the upper part almost too short for Ryan’s chest, his hard nipples peaking from the fabric. The white button-up inside is half covered by inky cloth on the sides, down along the waistline. The bottom is layered tulle with a white hemline. Converse with the feathery dark fabric inside. It’s tea-length, up to Ryan’s thighs.

He’s holding a wire connected to his neck. [A leash](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcThmV-26h1iN3OdoHZ7OlVM_SDfvS1bDwRjXtJuktUBJLXbIDOP). The fashionable style matches with the costume.

Shane’s silence afterward isn’t helping, he’s just staring. All most stunned by Ryan in a dress. The creamy sheets of the dress on his chest, peppering his body with soft, sensual kisses. He looks so pure with the blush on his face, rushing to his ears and chest. But the void in his eyes, the handle of the leash on one of his hands begs to differ.

After all of the bratty attitude, he finally let Shane prove where he supposed to be.

Before he knows it, Shane slams Ryan to the sidewall. Pinning him by his wrists as his mouth attacks. Not kindly, like a tease but heated, fiery, passionate and demanding, nearly knocked all wind from his lungs. Ryan’s no other, leaving his mouth wide for Shane’s tongue to make a home in there. Ryan loves that Shane’s taller, that he can reach up and let his arms hang softly about his neck, resting on his shoulders. But this time he let his hands fall, resting them on Shane’s hips like a silent plea.

The taller grinds his clothed knee up to Ryan’s bottom, make him whines out louder than he expected. Shane pins both of his wrists above his head, the other clamps shut his moaning mouth.

“Fuck,” breathlessly, intensely and so much affection “You look amazing”

Ryan shyly glazes over to the right, his legs crossed to avoid the friction of Shane’s jeans. But it’s no use, he continues to rubs it under the dress. Ryan can practically feel his pre dripping down. Shane leans in for his neck, release some tension out by small pecks, then bites down. Ryan’s shaky whine was loud over his skin.

Shane removes the hand on his mouth. Tracing the bruise forming on Ryan’s collar bone, down to his nipples barely peeking through the layer, the bowtie, the buttons on his stomach, then under the dress. Ryan started to squirms in Shane’s hold. He’s so much bigger than him, towering over his helpless frame. Shane could just… take him, right here. The thought makes him shiver more.

Shane’s digits touch the fabric, soft like clouds. Trying to outline his underwear, but it was… different.

Ryan let out an inaudible noise, makes Shane looks up “Yeah?”

“You can- uh. Just sit back and I’ll…” Ryan’s attempting to dirty talk there, but Shane’s careful fixed look caught him off track.

Shane sits down to the bed, letting Ryan’s hands free. The angry red on his carpus showed he did a number on him. His jeans hardly hide the excitement from marking Ryan up, going outside next time with his name all over him.

When Shane has settled down, Ryan stands in front of him.

He lifts his dress up by the hem, showing Shane the panties that he wears. It isn’t for males, it’s the only type that he can find that was not too uncomfortable in the alley. The waistband is tight against his erection dripping pre, his balls on the crotch where, normally, pussies should be. The dark color only highlights his erection.

But Shane didn’t seem to care, he drags Ryan closer by the back of his thighs, momently shifting up to his ass, where the panties are hugging tightly. Ryan’s hold on the dress frail secondly, cause Shane’s just staring, watching the way his cock throbs under his scrutiny.

He so desperately wanted to cover where he’s exposed, but Shane rests his forehead on Ryan’s stomach, mouthing the tip of his cock teasingly. His warm breath almost tips Ryan over the edge already, his knees buckles. He bites to the hemline, avoiding dropping it on top of Shane’s head, rests his hands on Shane’s strong shoulders, pushing him away “Mhm- Shane”

Wet, velvet. A single lick of his tongue makes Ryan ailing in the knees. Shane takes him into his mouth. The heat was almost overwhelming, opposite to the cold air he’s feeling on top. Curls his free hand into a fist as Shane sinks further down onto his cock, until his throat is squeezing Ryan’s brain out, his lower lip sweeps over the panties. Shane keeps kitten licks at the head and then swallow the length of him again and again. Ryan’s too out of his mind to muffle his loud moans. Shane stops then, pulling away to look at the smaller.

Both of their faces are flushed, eyes dark and pupil expands. A silent "Holy shit" from Ryan makes Shane chuckles.

He leans back, resting his back on the bed frame and spreads his legs, letting Ryan drink in the bulge making a tent in his pants.

Ryan kneels on the bed, opening Shane’s fly and undoing his zipline, his dress ticklish against his thighs.

He looks so soft and cute, on his knees with glassy eyes, in a dress. All for Shane. Ryan meets Shane’s eyes as he opens his mouth, stretched around his cock. Ryan starts bobbing his head, trying to go down as far as he could, wetting Shane with his drool. His back arches so beautifully. Normally, Shane would put his hand on the back of Ryan’s head and encourage him with strokes against his scrap. But the leash dangling on his neck gives him ideas. 

Ryan moans with a mouth full of cock, looking up through his lashes as he watches Shane’s hand reaches the handle. “Do you want to …?” Shane asks for sure.

The other nods, by taking another inch to his mouth. He looks up at Shane, waiting for him to uses his mouth like a fleshlight. Before going down again, this time only with Shane’s admission.

With a firm grip around the leash, coil around his wrist, he pushes Ryan’s head down on his cock, controlling Ryan’s movements with every tug on the string. Ryan is pushed further down Shane’s cock until he can feel it hit the back of his throat. His mouth is so stretched that it almost hurts. When Ryan’s nose touching the base, his eyes are streaming with tears, Shane’s cock down his throat. Shane can feel Ryan around his cock, so warm and welcoming like always, but squeezing the life out of him. He draws on the leash again, watching the way Ryan’s Adam apple drops around the cuff.

“You’re so pretty” Shane murmurs, the words like honey to Ryan’s ear “All mine...”

Shane pulls the string forward, controlling Ryan’s movement like a puppet. He sits to the side of the bed, long legs out on the edge. He let Ryan back at him, standing in front of him with his ass curves out, waiting for any kind of friction against his entrance. The leash a little loose, making a bridge from Shane’s arm to Ryan’s neck.

“Hands behind your back” Ryan obedient, locking his forearm together. Shane’s voice rough to his own ears “Whose are you, Ryan?” 

“Yours…”

“What was that?”

Ryan is shivering, the dress is hiding away his erection, sure. But the drips coming down from his thighs, making a puddle on the wooden floor still gives Shane a sense of satisfaction.

“I need you to say that louder”

“Yours! I’m yours...” his legs are shaking, wants to just sits down to Shane’s cock so bad “Please sir”

“Take off your panties” he let the handle hanging on his palm, gives Ryan the space to do what he ordered. The back velvet slipped off so easily, glide over Ryan’s skin till it touches his toe. Ryan steps out of it, moving back until his hamstring meets Shane’s fully clothed knee.

Shane touches Ryan’s thigh, the skin exposed first. Then go up, up to feel Ryan’s hole, where he has prepped himself in the bathroom. The dress brushes his hand. Shane’s first finger went in easily, feeling the tightness and humidity. Ryan’s body jumps when Shane curls his finger to find Ryan's prostate, still in his hold “Stay still” he warned with a jerk of the string. Shane looks up at Ryan, his face still red and wet with tears as he gives him a little nod.

Shane gives in another finger. Stretching and scissoring Ryan until his legs are quivering with need. Then two become three. Ryan keeps moaning, the way someone should not be if they don’t want their neighbors to knock on their door.

Shane is not a picky person in sex, but what he likes the most from his partner is when their voice cracks, may be shifting to an entirely other pitch, opposite from how normal their talking is. And Ryan is like that, as he arches his back, trying so desperately to keep himself up straight, he let out these high pitched whines as he would on a bit, or when he lost himself in laughing so hard.

“Sha-ne Shane please I need you p-lease” Ah, his begs too.

Shane decided that’s enough and let Ryan settles in front of him again. Pulling the back of his dress up to guides him down, his hand holds his hard-on, the other on the string. The other was panting heavily, trying to take all of him in one go but can’t. Ryan pulls up, out and then back down, in. Slowly, he takes Shane inside. Ryan is a warm, tight vise around him. Shane feels like he’s in his stomach. Ryan’s legs stay inside the little cocoon of Shane’s, squirming with the fullness but not allowed to move yet.

Shane started moving, hips jumping up, making little humps. Ryan was folding into himself but Shane yanks his neck back, making him chokes on his saliva. Shane hugs Ryan, one hand on his stomach idly to feel his cock through the thin layer of clothes and flesh. The other, he reaches to Ryan’s neck, the cuff till now is buttoned to stop it tightening around him set free.

Ryan yelps when Shane tries to pull it, squeeze the stress around his throat “You like that?”

Ryan was sobbing Shane’s name on his tongue, tears falling from his face. Shane got another idea instead “Lift your dress up for me, Ry”

His arms are so sore from the position, but he listened and does what he asked. His hands keep the hemline close to his chest. His dick wasn’t visible from the layers but now that he's exposed, the coldness hits him like a train, makes him drips more down to his length. Shane takes off the collar and puts it around Ryan’s cock, start to tighten it around him.

Ryan let out a half wails, half groan noise. He can’t come like this he realizes. Shane wanted to use him, literally. Using his hole for his own pleasure, without Ryan taking any of it. It was so selfish and so _hot_. His body rests entirely on Shane, his back meets Shane’s heart, warm and steady.

Shane’s humps turn to rocking, slamming up to Ryan. The sound of quenching can be heard as a long skin against skin. With the hand holding the leash, he touches Ryan’s nip, making circles around the hardened nub. The other hand sill around his middle, holding him secure around Shane. Ryan’s cries sound so shy and adorable, all dripping around them like rain in the summer. Shane jolt further, set his teeth to Ryan’s neck as he marks him. The tip of his large cock hitting that sweet spot inside Ryan.

Ryan’s gasping “‘m gonna cum- ‘m gonna cum-” but he can’t. The pressure around his cock is too tight, like a cock ring, keeping him from reaching his peak.

“Beg,” Shane says, his breath thick too, never stop his hammering pace in Ryan “C’mon. What you want?”

Ryan’s head leans completely on Shane’s shoulder, looking up at him the best he can from this angle. His eyes damp with tears, mouth gasping out short breaths as it knocks out of him with every thrust. Ryan’s so small, so darling in his lap. Shane can’t wait to _ruin_ him “Please _please_ Shane I- I wanna cum please sir daddy-”

Their lips met again, the kiss was quick but he felt completed and loved.

Shane stops, Ryan whines. He let go of the string in his hand and free Ryan’s cock. It was red and dripping, so desperately for release. Shane wonders if the smaller wetted his dress.

Ryan let out a relieved sigh. Shane hauls Ryan up to the bed, let him lay flat on the bed with his belly down. Ryan’s hands in prostration position, sobbing from the need of coming, his nails clawing the sheet “Ple-ase” Shane enters him again, knocking his breath out by bottoming almost all the way, using his weight to slams in.

Ryan screams from the pleasure, Shane isn't holding back now. He's giving Ryan what he wants, what he deserves. The taller quickly clams a hand to his mouth, makes him takes back the obscene sounds he produces until he's choking with it. The other he grasps Ryan's hip, hard enough for the nails to digs in. The wet ' _slap slap slap_ ' is so loud in the room.

"Fuck just- take it, take it Ryan" He kept driving in harder, kissing his shoulder, nipping his neck "God, you're beautiful. So good for me, Ry. Such a good boy. Such a good boy"

Ryan's muffled cries are addicting. The vibration in his palm is getting louder and louder till his hand is numb with it. The droplets only make it more smitten.

Shane comes inside him, Ryan’s clenching around his cock, his own orgasm struck him. The pressure grows all around him, to every corner of his body. He continues to rocks Ryan's tired body gently, kissing him, praising him. Ryan found his release, coming all over the inside of his dress.

It seems like forever when Shane lifts himself up, letting the smaller breath. He takes in the view, Ryan's dress is ruined. Looking how it should be if he wore it in the right location, wrecked after a night. Cum started to leaks out from his loosened hole. A wet face all bliss out.

Shane brings a wet towel to wipe them down and takes off their dirty clothes. Ryan follows his movement easily, lifting his hard up to he can remove the dress.

When they have settles in, Ryan is more or less of himself. He lays on Shane's chest, face all pink and eyes red. His squishy cheek rubs on Shane's skin, so endearing and lovely "That was so good" he exhales.

"Is this the part where you tell ghost stories after sex?" Shane combs through Ryan's soft hair.

"Fuck you" Ryan smiles, all teeth "That joke was so long ago"

"Sorry sorry. How about the Professor tells you a bedtime story then?" 

"I hates you"

"Yeah," Shane leaves a kiss on Ryan's forehead "I love you too bud"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are everything to me!


End file.
